Jack and Elizabeth are at Bike Week 2017 in Daytona Beach, FL
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Struck by lightening, the pair find themselves standing in front of the Daytona Beach International Speedway and they discover that the year is 2017. How will they adjust in this brave new world.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow was on the deck on his ship with common law wife Elizabeth when both of them were struck by lightening. The next thing they knew they were in a strange land, a strange place and some very very strange people. People stared at them and looked at them like they were from another planet.

They were standing in front of the Daytona International Speedway. Jack was overwhelmed by what he was seeing. He didn't see any horses or carriages. What he saw, people driving was amazing to him but it was also scary.

"Elizabeth, be careful." said Jack grabbing her by the arm and pushing her out of the way of a motorcycle which nearly hit her. The man driving the motorcycle stopped , gave Elizabeth the finger and told her to watch where she was going.

Jack glared at him and yelled some choice words. The man was going to get into Jack's face when Jack threatened him with his sword. The man quickly got unto his bike and took off.

A large sign nearby said "Welcome Bikers to Daytona."

What was surprising to Jack was how the women were dressed. Some of what they wore left little to the imagination. Jack was looking at some of the woman as they walked down the sidewalk.

Elizabeth noticed what Jack was doing and punched him in the arm.

"Stop doing that. You're annoying me."

"I'm looking but I'm not touching...

"Well, don't look."

They walked a little ways and saw people walking across a pedestrian bridge to a store called Bass Pro Shop. They decided to follow the crowd.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth we are in the year 2017. How in the world did we get here?"


	2. Chapter 2

The couple spent more than 2 hours in the store looking at everything. Awestruck would have been a mild description of what they were thinking and feeling. Elizabeth had observed what people were wearing and they looked totally out of place but they had no money.

They left the store and continued walking along the street. A new theater called the Cobb 12 which was a luxury theater had just opened. Both of them were starving. At the Bass Pro Shop Jack had spun the wheel and had won a $100 Gift Certificate to the Cobb Theater.

The clerk at the concession stand looked at him like he was crazy when he asked her what a hamburger and french fries were.

"It comes from a cow and fries are potatoes."

"Do you want cheese on it?"

"Why not."

"What type of drink do you want?"

"If you have rum, I would like some rum." said Jack.

The only non-alcoholic drink he recognized was lemonade so he ordered lemonade.

Elizabeth noticed people taking silver ware from a nearby table which she took. She took ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise. Once their number was called, she got the meal from the tray. Jack had taken a seat nearby.

The cashier could see the couple and hear them talking about how to open the ketchup.

"What is this ketchup?"

"Well, Jack it looks like it's comes from the tomato. There a picture of a tomato on the package."

"I see others putting it on this hamburger, so I guess this is what I'm supposed to do."

"This mustard doesn't go with beef or fries, Elizabeth. Why did you get this?"

"I saw others taking it so...

"What is this mayonnaise?

The couple then used their forks and knives to cut their cheese burgers in half.

It was all the cashier could do not to laugh. She didn't what to think and then she wondered if he was..

Finally she couldn't resist and walked over to the couple.

"Tell me, are you Johnny Depp incognito?"

"Who is Johnny Depp. Is he a pirate in this area?"

"No, he's a actor who plays Jack Sparrow in a movie...

"I"m the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow and what is a movie. Oh I get it, a play about my life. Well, I must admit I'm quite impressed but no, I'm not him. Is my story playing at the theater?"

"Not for a couple of months."

"I must admit I'm quite impressed that a story has been written about me?"

"Well, sir, there actually 5 stories written about you?"

"Really. I would love to see all 5 movies, plays or whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

A short time later

Elizabeth and Jack walked around looking at the pictures of the movies being played.

"Now imagine this Elizabeth, 12 plays at once. How do they do this?"

"This movie Fifty Shades Darker looks interesting. Doesn't it?"

"Yea, Jack, let's go see this."

"I've never seen seating like this." said Elizabeth.

She was carrying a bag of popcorn and diet coke and almost spilled the popcorn when the chair reclined. She quickly got up.

"They are called stadium seating, whatever that is."

It was a Tuesday afternoon and the couple basically had the theater to themselves. It was about 30 minutes before the movie started. Jack looked around. There was no one around and he had that look on his face. He was sitting in the reclining chair.

Grabbing her, Jack kissed her neck and her lips passionately. Elizabeth fell into his lap. Elizabeth was relieved when some other people came into the theater. They hadn't been intimate in about two weeks.

Although Elizabeth wasn't a prude, she was quite shocked by the content of the movie and started laughing hysterically.

"Elizabeth, stop that right now. You are acting childish."

When they walked out of the theater, Jack realized that he no longer has his sword. He was told by an employee at Bass Pro Shops that he wasn't allowed to bring the sword into the store. Jack had put it down but didn't remember where he put it. He did still have his antique gun with him.

Motorcycles were everywhere and Jack was in awe of them. Elizabeth was scared of them. Jack had watched how the motorcycles were ridden. He just needed to steal a bike.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the opportunity presented itself. Someone had left the motor running while going into a 7-11.

"Come on Elizabeth. Let's go for a ride."

Both of them almost fell off the bike as it raced ahead. Elizabeth had to hold on for dear life.

"Isn't this great Elizabeth."

The two went down International Speedway and passed the Volusia Mall and then all the bikes came to a stop. They waited and waited. Finally Jack had had enough. He drove around several bikes and went thru a red light. A picture was taken of him and Elizabeth by a red light camera.

He went thru several red lights nearly running into cars, trucks and another motorcycle. It wasn't long before patrol cars were pursuing him. Jack got on a draw bridge which was about ready to close to let a sailboat go thru. Jack gunned the motorcycle barely making it over before the draw bridge came up. He knew that he would have to ditch the bike somewhere.

He noticed that there was luggage in a compartment. There was jeans and black t-shirt with Black leather jacket. He noticed that the clothing was the same size that he work. As luck would have it, there were ladies clothing that was the same size as Elizabeth.

They went into a bathroom and quickly changed leaving the bike in the parking lot. It was starting to get dark and they needed some place to stay. A motel card which looked like a structure in front of them looked like a good place to stay. The Daytona Hotel.

As luck would have it, the driver's licenses of the man and woman looked like Jack and Elizabeth and their first names were the same. The last name was Green. They were given a motel key. Jack and Elizabeth had no idea what an elevator was but it got them to their room. They were on the 10th Floor.

The view of the beach was beautiful and one could see for miles. They had been given a honeymoon suite which had wine, bath soaps and other nice things.

Elizabeth pushed a button and the TV came on.

"A couple who were dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan stole a motorcycle and were weaving in and out of traffic and they ran four red lights. Here is some of the police footage."

The footage showed the draw bridge starting to open and the bike flew up in the air and just barely made it to the other side. Witnesses said if it had been a second later they would have ended up in the water. They were last seen on AIA going North. Police later found the bike about a mile away at a 7-11 store.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow. How dare they insult me."

"Look at this Jack. We have lighting in here."

The two spent the next couple of hours turning light on and off and playing with the remote control of the TV set. Both were amazed at what they saw. All different times of plays, theater, news and music. Most of the music was strange sounding. Some of the outfits of the men and women were very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth mouth dropped when she saw naked women on the TV. She grabbed the remote from Jack and turned the station to a channel called VH classic channel.

"What in the devil is that?" said Jack looking at the VH classic channel which had a band that was playing piano, guitar and drums. They sounded unlike anything they had ever heard.

On the TV screen was Sexy Songs of the 1970's. The first song on the List was "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gay. At the push on the button, the song came up and the music was piped into the bathroom.

Jack had earlier discovered the shower and had played with the water turning it off and on. The hot water felt very good on his face and body. Elizabeth stepped into the shower with him. They had taken a bath together but never a shower. This was going to be an interesting experience. Elizabeth laughed as Jack took the soap and washed her face and then her neck. She got in front of the shower and let the water rinse off the soap. Jack started washing her neck and shoulder area and she did the same with him as they listened to the Song and worked their way down their body.

Let's Get it On, By Marvin Gaye

I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back these feeling for so long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Then come on, oh come on

Let's get it on, oh baby  
Lets get it on, let's love baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on, whoa

We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give, understand me sugar  
Since we got to be here  
Let's live, I love you

There's nothin' wrong with me  
Lovin' you, baby love, love  
And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true, oh baby

Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be?  
I'm askin' you baby to get it on with me, oh oh  
I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on baby  
Stop beatin' round the bush, hey

Let's get it on, let's get it on  
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Come on baby, let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on, let's get it on baby  
This minute, oh yeah let's get it on  
Please, let's get it on

I know you know what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby?  
My whole body makes that feelin' of love, I'm happy  
I ain't gonna worry, no I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you baby, woo  
Come on, come on, come on, come on darling  
Stop beatin' round the bush, hey  
Oh, gonna get it on, threatin' you, baby  
I wanna get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you  
Let me groove you good  
Let your love come down  
Oh, get it on, come on baby  
Do you know the meaning?  
I've been sanctified, hey hey  
Girl, you give me good feeling  
So good somethin' like sanctified  
Oh dear I, baby  
Nothing wrong with love  
If you want to love me just let your self go  
Oh baby, let's get it on

The song was played three times as Elizabeth didn't pick which songs she wanted to play. By this time the couple had showered and had used shampoo to wash their hair.

"What's this? We have a hair dyer?" said Jack.

Elizabeth figured out that it was plugged into an outlet. It took a while for them to figure out to use a hair dyer.

They came out to the room. Elizabeth was trying to figure out how to turn off the music. She finally found directions to how to operate the TV set.

The next song on the playlist was Love Hangover by Diana Ross, I Feel Love by Donna Summer, Pillow Talk by Sylvia, and If you think I'm sexy by Rod Stewart.

Both of them got into bed and listened to the music. Elizabeth had control of the remote and picked songs out at random. The last two songs that she picked were Betty Wright's Tonight the Night. The Lyrics of the song was about losing one's virginity were surprising to her but the last song that she picked, "Love to Love Baby" by Donna Summer had to top the list as shocking.

Elizabeth's face turned red. Jack smiled at her and softly said,

"Darling, sometimes you are just a prude."

She put her hands over her ears. She was embarrassed hearing the song.

"I don't want to hear that. Please turn it off."

Jack couldn't understand Elizabeth at times. She wasn't exactly a prude in bed. She liked sweet things whispered into her ears but didn't like any type of dirty talk. He made the mistake of whispering some very naughty things to her and she smacked him on the arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth laughed when she heard about the Cabbage Patch Bar which had females wrestling in cole slaw.. Someone had shown them a youtube video of the females wrestling and told them that this event would happen in a couple of days.

"I want to do this Jack, it would be fun."

"Absolutely not. No woman of mine is going to be doing that."

A couple of days later the couple attended the event. Before Jack could stop her, Elizabeth volunteered.

"What is your name?" asked the announcer.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Where are you from?"

"The Bahamas."

"I've always heard, it was better in the Bahamas."

The crowd cheered at the announcer comment.

"Tell Elizabeth, have you ever done this before."

"No but I always like a new challenge."

The crowd cheered. Each woman that challenged Elizabeth soon discovered her strength. She put all of them down, even a woman who was quite obese (weighed over 300 pounds) and won the grand prize of $1,000.

Jack was very angry with Elizabeth. He just glared at her. It made him very angry that the guys in the audience were cheering and making comments about her body. It was all he could do not to go over and knocked them senseless but there were too many of them and only one of him. The lewd comments were getting to him. He had to walk away.

After the event, they walked to the motorcycle in silence. He clearly was jealous of the attention she got. Jack wanted her to himself.

After they had gone about 5 miles, Jack went off on a side road and stopped.

"You know Elizabeth, I should just drive off and leave you here. I'm so angry with you right now."

"Why are you angry with me?"

"That outfit...

Jack went into a compartment and threw Elizabeth some clothing.

"Put some clothing on would you...

Elizabeth put on the jeans and the tank top.

"Stop shouting at me."

"That is the last time you will ever wear something like that in public. I will not have my woman dressed like a slut in public. You're not for other men eyes to see."

"I will do what I want, Jack Sparrow and you aren't ordering me around. I'm not your property."

Saying nothing, they got unto the bike and Jack drove off. They got a room for the night and the motel room had separate beds. They barely spoke to each other. They went to bed angry at each other. Neither could sleep.

Finally at 2:00 am they made up when Jack climbed into bed with Elizabeth who was wearing a red bikini top which left little to the imagination. The bottom was of the throng variety.

"Can't sleep, darling?"

"Nope, I can't. I guess you have forgiven me."

"Yes, I was jealous of the attention other men were giving you but I realize that you are with me, not them." said Jack who kissed her hands, arms and neck.

"Good, I'm glad."

Jack showed her a flyer which mentioned marriage ceremonies performed at the Speedway.

"Let's get married Elizabeth and this time it will be official. We've been together for a long time, so it's time to make the marriage official."


	7. Chapter 7

The 3 days later Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow officially were married. Forty other couples joined them. Shortly after the reception had ended, they were arrested by police who had been alerted by the Clerk's Office when they had applied for a marriage license four days earlier.

The news media was there.

"I don't know why I'm being arrested. My wife Elizabeth has done nothing wrong."

Shortly after the were in the patrol car, the officer who was driving the vehicle on Hwy 92 noticed that they were gone after a lightening struck came dangerously close to the car. He quickly stopped the car and then radioed for help. For hours and several days they searched Hwy92 in the woods and back woods for the couple. The couple was never captured nor were they ever seen again.

Back to 1783

Jack and Elizabeth were back on the ship. It was like nothing had happened. The storm had passed. They had no memory of what had happened, except that they had pictures of a strange place, strange time and strange people. They also had wedding rings and a picture of their wedding which took place in a place called Daytona in Florida. No one had ever heard of the place.


End file.
